A Poem for HetaOni
by Forever-Anime1
Summary: A collection of poems about HetaOni, told from different perspectives of the characters! I take requests, if there's a certain scene you want me to do. If you couldn't tell, I can't write summaries.
1. Italy 1

**Hi there! Thanks for clicking on my story/poem thing, it's greatly appreciated! This is written from Italy's point of view, basically it's about when he shares his secret with the others. Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

_One by one_

_You all disappeared_

_Leaving me by myself_

_I tried it again_

_Thinking that_

_Somehow,_

_We'd escape_

_But one by one_

_You all still died_

_And all I could do was watch_

_Again and again,_

_And again after that_

_Looking around, I was all alone_

_I had even lost myself_

_Would you be mad?_

_Would you hate me?_

_I'm sorry, I really tried_

_But it seems no matter what I did_

_You all just came back, and died_

_I'm sorry for lying_

_For saying it was okay_

_When really,_

_Everything was wrong_

_I'm sorry for finding this place_

_All of this, it's all my fault_

_It should've been me _

_Who died in the end_

_And you all, the ones to get out_

_How many times have we come here?_

_How many times have I been alone?_

_I can't take this anymore, can't stand it_

_I have to let it out_

_"I've come here before_

_In another time_

_And I let all of you die._

_Are you mad?_

_Do you hate me?"_

_You all just stare_

_And stare_

_I was right_

_You really were mad_

_But,_

_You really don't hate me?_

_Looking around, there you all are_

_Holding your hands out to take_

_I'm not alone_

_You're all still here_

_You've been here all along_

_It's not just me, it's us_

_And the others are waiting outside_

_They're here too,_

_And now I see_

_We've never gotten this far_

_I know we're all hurt,_

_And I know we're all sad_

_Maybe even a little scared,_

_But now it's okay_

_Because we, together, are really going to escape _

_This time,_

_Right?_


	2. Copyright

**Bwah! I forgot the stupid copyright! TT^TT**

**So, Hetalia and all it's characters belong to ****Hidekaz Himaruya and HetaOni was made by...not me. **

**For those of you who don't know what HetaOni is, it's a fanmade Hetalia game in RPG format. It's based on the horror game Ao Oni. If you haven't seem it, you should really check it out!**

**Here's the link to Part 1 with English subs, provivded by SotetAG on youtube.**

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 5 0 9 l z L d 7 t 2 Q

**Oh, and if there's a certain scene you want to request, I'm happy to try my best to write a poem for it! ^_^**


	3. Explanation

**Once again, I forgot something. =_=; I really am stupid, huh?**

**Getting to the point, this is a collection of HetaOni poems from the different POVs of the characters. I might place them at specific parts of the series, or it could just be their thoughts at any moment. Not sure when I'll update, or even if I will.**

**If you have a scene you'd like me to write a poem for, just send me a PM or leave it in the reviews and I'll do my best! ^_^**


	4. Romano 1

**Hello there again~! Thank you for reading Chapter 2 of my very first storyish thing! **

**This was a request from my best buddy iLuvSkyeNJin. I'm dedicating this one to you, buddy! She wanted me to do when Romano first appeared at the mansion, so it does! The first bit, though, takes place during the phone call he makes that gets him to come.**

**Well, read and review! Leave requests, if you want!**

_I finally got to talk to you_

_After so many missed calls_

_But by the time we could finally speak_

_You made it seem like you'd always be gone_

_I tried to talk you out of it,_

_Even if it wasn't as touching as you might've hoped,_

_But by the time I tried to _

_Convince you, the fool, that you'd_

_Be back home to do your own work, _

_Instead of forcing it on me,_

_The d*** phone line went out!_

_So here I am, looking up from above_

_While you pace the ground below,_

_"I FOUND YOU,_

_VENEZIANOOO!" _

_I called out, and just like I thought,_

_You didn't want me there, you idiot!_

_Not even Spain can get you to tell us_

_Whatever the h*** is going on!_

_Not until I mentioned those stupid clocks_

_That really got your attention, didn't it?_

_Ignoring Spain telling me to calm down,_

_I yell out, "I'm coming down there right now,"_

_I'm getting ready to jump,_

_"So don't move!"_

_Figuring you'd tell me to go home, _

_I still refuse to stop,_

_But I didn't expect you to ask how I knew._

_I thought you would've figured it out_

_"Try saying my name."_

_That's right, b******,_

_My name is Italy Romano!_

_I don't share all of your memories,_

_I don't know all of the pain,_

_But I know enough to decide_

_That I'm sharing at least some of this pain with you!_

_I don't give a d*** about what you say!_

_You aren't alone, fratello..._

_You aren't alone anymore, okay?_

_It's about time you broke enough of_

_Those clocks that time is fixed,_

_That way I can join you._

_Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you? _

_Missed calls, uselss searches! All just for you!_

_And I felt as though half of me went missing_

_Everytime you-_

_You IDIOT!_

_Spain and you both left me standing here_

_So he could could find the others and_

_So you could do whatever the h*** you do._

_Doesn't surprise me Spain got back first._

_I know you want me gone._

_To go home and act like you're not enduring _

_So much pain!_

_But I can't do that,_

_So I jump down anyway_

_and get saved by that potato b******'s brother,_

_All because I don't want you dead,_

_All because I don't want you to bear the pain,_

_All because..._

_I'm Italy too!_


	5. Prussia 1

**Hey, welcome back! This one is another request from iLuvSkyeNJin, so I guess this one is dedicated to you again, my friend!**

**Not so long story short, this is from Prussia's POV when they reach the 'safe' room and he ends up standing guard. Read and review~!**

_I guess we're pretty lucky,_

_Managing to escape that beast and all_

_It looks like, just for now,_

_We're all safe_

_Me, Japan, my precious little Italy, and West!_

_But if West is right,_

_Looks like we're trapped, too._

_And that isn't nearly as lucky as I was hoping it would be_

_But why the h*** should we let it stop us?_

_If there isn't a way out, we'll make our own!_

_Tomorrow, we're getting out of here,_

_Because I'm way too tired to do it today..._

_A simple game of Janken decides_

_Who does and doesn't get to sleep after a well earned rest_

_No way am I worried, _

_I 'll beat these losers without even trying, kesesesese!_

_D***._

_Janken's harder than I thought._

_Oi, I hope you guys know how lonely it is doing this..._

_...How un-awesome it is not having my computer..._

_...How lame it is not being able to update my blog..._

_...Which is exactly why I'm forced to spend my time_

_Taking pictures of your sleeping faces~_

_How awesome your faces looked playing Janken, _

_So serious,_

_How was I supposed to resist?_

_The fire's still burning, but the chill running up my spine is all too cold_

_I can hear someone, something, trying to open the door,_

_But I'm just hearing things?_

_There's no one there!_

_Why won't they wake up? Can't they hear it?_

_Pretending to be gone won't work, guess there's only one choice._

_I reluctantly abandon the comfort of my chair_

_And bring myself to stand in front of you all,_

_Sleeping without a care,_

_'Forgive me... it's tough being alone.'_

_Did I fool you guys? I think I just fooled myself, too_

_Because I'd only say that for real if I was gonna die, _

_And how could the awesome me do that?_

_How could the awesome me ever die like this?_

_Charging full speed ahead,_

_Sword in hand,_

_Ready to fight,_

_I hit the door with everything I have and it flies right open!_

_I take the chance and swing!_

_I don't realize it until the blood is shed,_

_And I stop to think._

_Note to Self:_

_As soon as you kick that monster's a** waiting down the hall,_

_And get the h*** out of this stupid mansion,_

_You better teach France,_

_How to knock on a godd*** door._

**Yay~! One more chapter written! The only reason I'm writing this now is because I'm in what has to be one of the best moods I've been in for a long time! My neighbors always joke that my mother is the 'Neighborhood Watcher' and that she stalks people.**

**Apparently, it's true. **

**Mom: It's about time those people brought us something, when they first moved here, I brought them a cake and told them 'Hi! We live across the street!' 'I hope you guys are doing good!' 'Are you all-'**

**Me: Basically, welcome to the neighborhood? **

**Mom: Yeah, that! I know more about the people who lived down the road than they knew about themselves...**

**Me: ...What?**

**Mom: They had a baby about the same time you were born, and somehow I could hear them over the baby monitor.**

**Me: ...YOU HACKED INTO THEIR SIGNAL? XD**

**Mom: No, it just happened!**

**Me: And you listened?**

**Mom: They should've cut it off!**

**Well, now my dad is the ****territorial**** guy who chases down anyone who goes in the yard and my mother is the neighborhood stalker. 8T **

**I love my family...**


End file.
